The Vengeance of Turles
by red0
Summary: Turles is back....and he wants Vengeance. He is stronger and wiser since Earth's Special Forces have last seen him in Tree of Might. Can they defeat him as he tries to exact his Vengeance upon Goku and Gang? Find out in this 5-Part Mini-Series.
1. Part 1

I do not own DBZ or anything that involves it

_I do not own DBZ or anything that involves it. I will NOT be making a profit off of this storyline. I have four more parts I can post after revision if interest is generated. Review and Enjoy!_

The Vengeance of Turles

Prologue

"Damn…."

The word echoed omnisciently throughout the dark and battle-scarred field.

"Kakarot….how….did you get so strong?"

A lone figure on one knee in the middle of this field asked the night this question, and then looked up at the twinkling stars above.

"I will crush you….I will have my vengeance…"

The figure stood up and proclaimed to the darkness.

"I will have my REVENGE!!"

Part One- Portent

"Trunks!!" yelled an excited voice that startled the birds who were trying to nap in the tree above.

"What is it now boy?" said a much rougher and annoyed voice behind him, that caused the birds to scatter into the blue sky. A boy with purple hair and a blue capsule corp. jacket just looked after the birds with fear in his eyes.

"Vegeta, relax!! He's probably here to check up on our training for the fight with the androids, right Trunks?" said yet another voice in a much happier tone than the previous.

"No Goku…although I wish that were the case..." said the boy called Trunks quietly to the three approaching figures.

"Well then boy, explain yourself!" said the rough voice which could only belong to a mighty and once-cruel warrior such as Vegeta.

"I'm afraid I don't have pleasant news…it seems that I have messed up your timeline more than I thought. You see, and old enemy is about to surface, and he is stronger than ever. He has been training in the darkness for many years, and now he wills strike." explained Trunks to the now quieter audience.

"Old enemy?" Who do you mean Trunks? Frieza?" asked Goku scratching his head and staring up into the sky with a look of confusion on his face.

"How do you know this boy, and what do you mean you have messed up history even more?!" Vegeta practically yelled as he moved menacingly toward Trunks.

"I…well you see…when I went home…my mother pointed out an old history book that I had studied in my youth…and it was changed." said Trunks looking down at the dirt.

"How so Trunks? What do you mean is it more androids?" asked Gohan as he rushed up near Trunks from the back.

"I'll get to that Gohan, but first let me tell you what was changed. You see the androids were supposed to come at a certain time...and they did. But you weren't there to meet them." Trunks explained, shifting his gaze from Gohan to Goku.

"Another sayain was." Trunks said softly.

"WHAT!!" exploded Vegeta

"That is impossible boy!! Kakarot and I are the only full-blooded sayains left. You and Gohan are half-blooded…but THAT'S IT!!" Vegeta yelled pointing fingers.

"Vegeta!!" Relax! Trunks will explain it…" Goku calmed Vegeta and looked at Trunks expectantly.

"Right, now this sayain was so powerful that he killed the androids then and there, then boasted to have killed all of you in a battle a year before." Trunks paused.

"Which is now" hissed Vegeta just barely enough to be heard.

"Now my mother," Trunks continued , "has memory of this, but I don't, and I'm guessing it is because of the fact I am the one changing time…" Trunks trailed off and looked down once more.

"Hey Trunks, don't blame yourself." said Goku as he put a hand on Trunks shoulder.

"Yea, if you hadn't come back and told us about the androids, we would have been killed!!" exclaimed Gohan as he ran up to Trunks once more.

"Right…thanks. I keep hoping I did the right thing, but now I just don't know…." Trunks trailed off again.

"Enough of this!!" Who is this other sayain and when will he surface!!" demanded Vegeta breaking the side conversation.

"O…ok," Trunks stammered in his fear of the Sayain prince, "it is the "ghost" of the enemy you defeated long ago Goku….the sayain warrior known as Turles."

"Turles!!" But how could that be I destroyed him!! He died in that blast when the Tree of Might was destroyed!" Goku yelled out in puzzlement that turned to frustration quickly.

"See Kakarot what happens when you are nice to your enemies and don't kill them!!" yelled Vegeta as he turned to face Goku.

"Vegeta's right Goku…"started Trunks, "again we are paying for your forgiveness on your enemies." said

trunks quietly. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Gohan asked,

"Wait trunks, when's Turles coming again?" Trunks was silent for a moment before he answered the question. He looked all around, then stared at the sky and softly said, "today".

"That means we must fight today, tell me where he will surface boy. So I can show this Turles what a REAL sayain prince is made of!!" said Vegeta in a determined voice as he started to power up.

"Whoa Vegeta slow down! You don't know anything about Turles yet. I do, I have beaten him before, and I will beat him again." said Goku simply.

"No Goku, you have to understand….Turles beat the androids, he killed them easily." Trunks explained quietly.

"Yea Trunks, but we have been training for this kind-of already then." said Gohan to Trunks.

"The young boy is right! Now where is he Trunks!!" growled Vegeta as red flames began to swirl around his form.

"Here. Right here, sometime this afternoon I think although my history book is not specific on it at all." Trunks answered thoughtfully.

"Hey Trunks I've been meaning to ask you something," Goku interrupted and asked.

"How did Turles die in your time? Assuming he did of course…." Goku trailed off.

"Yea I was wondering that myself and I found out that another android named Cell killed him. And then Gohan killed Cell." said Trunks pointing to Gohan.

"Wow, I guess I survive the fight with Turles then." Gohan said confused.

"Yes, and you run when you see your father get killed by Turles….then Vegeta dies after challenging Turles, followed by Earths Special Forces." Trunks said sadly staring off into the sky.

"Preposterous!! I will not be killed by a lower level sayain!!" Vegeta yelled enraged.

"No Vegeta, you will. I'm sorry, but you all must fight together, it is he only way to win." Trunks said defiantly while staring into Vegetas face.

"He's right Vegeta, we must gather our forces and defeat Turles…together." Goku said while turning to Gohan.

"Gohan, go get our friends, we need them now to help us." Goku said to Gohan.

"Right dad!" Gohan replied as he leapt into the air and took off flying to the west.

"And Gohan!" Goku yelled after his son.

"Yes dad?" Gohan replied stopping in midair.

"Hurry, and also grab some senzu beans from Korin, we may need them later." Goku said as he waved his son off.

"Sure thing dad, you can count on me!!" said Gohan as he took off with a flash.

"I know I can…" Goku murmured as he started to stretch with anticipation for the coming fight.

"You know, you wont even get to fight Kakarot…I intend to finish Turles myself." Vegeta said with a smug smile to Goku.

"Weeeell, I hope so Vegeta. I didn't expect to fight today!!" said Goku laughing as he started to stretch his legs.

"Fine! Laugh if you want, but I will kill Turles, and then one day we will fight!!" said Vegeta as he started off to sulk in anger.

"You know he means well Trunks, ugh." said Goku to Trunks while stretching his calf muscles.

Trunks didn't acknowledge, he was staring after Gohan with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe I changed time so much that I am causing it to repeat now." Trunks mumbled to himself.

"Eh? What do you mean Trunks" said Goku while doing sit-ups in the dusty dirt.

"Perhaps this is destined to be…maybe I cannot change time…." Trunks still murmured staring into the sky.

"Now Trunks! What are you talking about!!" Goku asked, getting up to face him.

"Quiet fools! He's here!!" came Vegetas raspy voice .

Goku and Trunks looked up into the sunlight, and saw that Vegeta was right.

End of Part one

I


	2. Part 2

The Vengeance of Turles Part 2

The four sayain warriors looked up silently at the distant black figure that blotted out the clear blue sky with an ominous silence. No one spoke as the figure slowly descended down to earth and down to earth's protectors. Gout, Gohan and Trunks all powered up with silent but determined anticipation of the coming fight. Vegeta, however wreathed himself in red flame and flew up to meet Turles head on with a fury of sayain rage!

"No Vegeta!! We must fight together!!" yelled Trunks as ran forward angrily. "Hehe…you fool!" A voice replied that was too husky to be Vegetas.

"I'll show you! You weak sayain!" yelled Vegeta at Turles as he reared back his mighty arm and threw his fist at the enemy with all he had.

Turles took the hit to the face and a sickening crunch resounded throughout the country air. After he gathered his arm back from the hit, Vegeta stopped in midair to survey his damage with a wicked smile on his face. His smile however turned to pure anger as he looked down and saw no figure in the ground where it should have been. Instead, Turles was exactly where he stood before the hit, without a scratch and a wicked smile on his face.

"Hmm, too bad for you Prince Vegeta that you are too weak to be a bother." said Turles as he paused and looked down at Goku. He then slowly descended to face Goku and left Vegeta floating midair speechless.

"I killed you once, and now I suppose I will have to kill you again." said Goku with a serious look as Turles landed facing him four feet away.

"I would not count on it my nemesis, I have gathered enormous power since our last meeting, and this time I plan to rule not just Earth, but the Galaxy!!" said Turles triumphantly as he briefly looked up at Vegeta's silent figure in the sky.

"I wouldn't count on it, this ends now" Goku said as he began to power up.

"No it doesn't, I have received training from a most powerful enemy of you, and now I will perfect my skills." Said Turles as he rose slightly into the air.

"Wait…what?" said Goku confused as he slowed his power down.

"This time tomorrow be ready my sayain brother…" replied Turles as he flew off into the sky with a sudden flash. Goku stood there for a moment very confused and finally said, "What just happened Vegeta?" In response, Vegeta took off flying after Turles.

"Hey! Stop there you low-level sayain!!" yelled Vegeta furiously as he flew behind Turles at supersonic speeds. "You will obey your king!" he added haughtily. Upon hearing this Turles stopped suddenly and turned to face Vegeta midair. Vegeta also had to quickly stop and ready a fighting stance.

"You are not my king…..I will soon be your king…" Turles said stately with a smile on his face that was similar to Vegeta's usual smirk of arrogance.

"I don't think so, I am of royal blood and you are not…merely a low-level warrior." said Vegeta dismissively.

"Perhaps…but you are still weaker than I!!" answered Turles with anger in his voice and he flew at Vegeta with his arm cocked back. Vegeta was about to step to the side to avoid the hit, but just as he was about too, he was suddenly hit from behind and then pummeled on his head as he was sent speedily down to the ground. Vegeta saw nothing but stars when he opened up his eyes as he lay on the ground facing the sky. As the world came into focus, he saw a beam of light arcing towards him from above and barely managed to roll to the side and shoot up into the air to avoid the blast. He did not get far enough however because the blast had a repercussion that sent Vegeta flying out of control into the sky. And as he struggled to get control of his ascent, he suddenly felt like he hit a wall of solid rock and then the world went black.

The battle was over, or rather the beating was over. And Turles stood near Vegeta for a moment wondering why Vegeta was a prince and he wasn't. After a moment of thinking about this, he flew off to the destination he was originally headed…Kami's Lookout.

"Kami! Kami!" yelled the voice of the frightened Mr., Popo as he saw the dark spot getting rapidly closer to Kami's Lookout. As he continued to yell this, he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him toward the center building of the lookout where Kami was residing. As he pushed open the big wooden door to Kami's quarters, he saw his master and friend open his eyes from some sort of meditation. Mr. Popo was expecting this because about this time everyday Kami looked all about earth from his meditation state for various signs of trouble that threatened the earth and its existence. Some things however were hidden well from his sight and Turles was one of them….until now. As he opened his eyes, Kami knew what was happening and immediately stood up to address Mr. Popo. "Is he here yet my good friend?" asked Kami as he walked up to Mr. Popo and paused near the door to hear the answer. "He…he's coming Kami." replied Mr. Popo in a very frightened voice as he began to follow Kami out of the building and to the edge of the Lookout so they could watch and prepare for the intruder to arrive. "Mr. Popo, this is not the Turles we saw Goku defeat many years ago….this seems to be an almost new person power-wise." Kami said thoughtfully as he looked down to the earth. "I know Kami, but why is he coming here of all places? What does he want with us?" Mr. Popo asked as he looked down to the earth and struggled to see what Kami was seeing. "We shall see now..." Kami replied as he looked up and saw Turles in all his sayin might grinning evilly right in front of them. Mr. Popo rushed behind Kami as Turles landed and began walking toward the building in the center of the Lookout. "Wait…what do you want with us? If it is a ship to get off-planet, you must go to Capsule Corp. and get one there!" Kami said sternly as he stepped in front of Turles. Turles stopped before he ran into Kami and smiled and said "No, this planet will be mine, as will every being on it including you, Guardian." With this last word Turles laughed cruelly and continued walking.

"What do you want here warrior? There is no one here who will fight you!" Mr. Popo yelled angrily after Turles as he shrugged off Kami and moved past him. Upon hearing this, Turles stopped and turned to look at Mr. Popo with a hint of anger in his eyes. "No, I can see that fat man. But don't worry about fighting. I will beat anyone who stands in my path to vengeance." "But why have you come here, how does coming here move you forward on your path to vengeance?" Kami asked as he stepped forward to confront Turles. "Simple, Guide me to your Pendulum room." Turles replied with a smile. "No! We will not do anything to help your evil plans!!" Mr. Popo yelled so suddenly that he surprised both Kami and Turles. "Well then, you will both die now, and I will find it later myself." Turles said still smiling as he raised his hand and started to collect a red ball of energy. "No….I will show you . Follow me" Kami interjected as he moved past Turles and opened the red door to the Pendulum room. "Good! It looks like the Guardian is not a total idiot after all! I will return shortly and then the fun begins!!" Turles laughed as he shut the door behind him and disappeared from their view.

"Why is here Kami? What does he want?" Mr. Popo asked the Guardian as they both stared at the door to the room which held evil. "I know he plans to kill goku and get vengeance, but other than that….I don't know." Kami replied to the sullen Mr. Popo and walked to the edge of the lookout once again. Mr. Popo followed him and as they got outside they saw Goku, Gohan and Earth's Special Forces land. Goku stepped forward and said with a mellow voice, "Is he here Kami? Are you hurt?" "No Goku we are fine, but he has gone to the Pendulum room and is intent on emerging and exacting his vengeance upon you I'm afraid." Kami replied sullenly. "Yea I know…." Goku said as he looked toward the Pendulum room. "Gees, I wonder what he is doing in there…." Tien said breaking the silence as all the warriors looked on to the chamber and seemingly try to penetrate those thick, red doors and see just what Turles was planning for the fate of the planet….and their lives.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am making or planning on making a profit from the characters within this story,

Author: Kevin Johnson

The Vengeance of Turles Part 3

Turles was suddenly on his home world, and it felt awkward. He had not been here since he had been cast out in a shameful disgrace. The hate and the shame and the…..vengeance he felt from this place fueled his power. And that is exactly why he came. He would use these raw emotions and use them as fuel for his fire to become a super-sayain. Much like kakarrot has, but Turles will be stronger than Kakkarot. And then he will beat him and then kill him and his world. These thoughts of vengeance and anger coursed through his mind as he walked the silent streets of his capital on planet Vegeta. They were silent because most of the warriors were off conquering new planets for Frieza. But there are a few warriors left to defend during these times of conquest and Turles knew he was one of them. This was the place and the time that he caused his downfall, he had run this scenario over and over in him mind countless times until he felt sick from rage. But that was only in his head and this was real, because of that fact, he would finally draw off it and become a super-sayain. He hurried over to the barracks to where he was stationed and positioned himself across from the landing pad. He made sure he was hidden from view of course, it would not be good from him to see his future self!! Turles smiled to himself as he thought of the repercussions that might have if it were come to pass, but he suddenly saw himself and two other warriors exit the barracks in haste. Turles then sat back and smiled while listening to the ensuing conversation.

"I don't care what order Frieza gave us!! I refuse to kill one of our own!!" Turles heard himself say as he was cornered by the other warriors.

"An order is an order…..unless your goin against Lord Frieza's commands….." replied one of the warriors, a big fool of a sayian named Gornt

"Yea Turles that would be mutiny!" chimed in the weasely looking sayain named Rothwell.

"I don't care!! You know he just wants Bardock dead because he had gained considerable power. What do you think will happen to us if we get equally as strong?" Turles challenged as he was pushed into the street by Gornt.

"That is none of your concern, so let it be!" Gornt replied as he raised his fist in anger.

"Ha-ha, yea Turles! Just don't worry about it." Rothwell added in as he went inside the barracks to start retracting the landing pad so that Bardocks pod will crash and hit the ground at amazing speeds.

"No you don't!!" yelled Turles after Rothwell as he fired a red energy blast at his back. Rothwell was caught totally unprepared and therefore was consumed by the blast. As he slumped to the ground with a smoking hole in his back, Gornt jumped at Turles and started to pummel him. What came next was the beating of Turles's life and he barely escaped into a pod and escaped with his life.

Across the street, Turles watched the beating take place and his anger and fury grew. It grew so much that soon it became unbearable and felt as thought the raging emotions would tear his body apart. But at the last minute he got control of the power and harnessed it. It was the most powerful he had ever felt before, and he felt the golden flame wreath him, all fueled by his rage at being beaten and shamefully cast-out. Before he knew what he was doing, he was flying across the street and beating the very surprised Gornt. Within a minute it was over and Gornt was dead at Turles's feet. Then suddenly as quickly as it had come, the power vanished…..but not totally. It was still there, he could feel it. He just needed to rekindle it again, again until he had complete control over it. Good, he thought, there are many fights here for that!! Turles then looked up and saw Bardock land safely from his recent mission. He was saved again…only this time there would be a fight. Turles smiled to himself as he walked into the barracks.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he flew to Vegeta's broken body in the grass below him. He landed softly on the grass next to him. "No….why did you challenge him?" Trunks sobbed as he picked up his father's body in his arms. He then started to weep lightly, fearing that his father was killed. He suddenly stopped though when he heard his fathers weak, yet rough voice reach out to him, "Foolish boy…where…is…Turles?"

"Father, no! We must go meet with Goku to plan an attack!" Trunks explained as he helped his weak father to his feet. "I will beat Turles! Not kakkarot!" Vegeta said to Trunks as he looked him in the eye with anger.

"I know you will…" Trunks said "We all will…" he then murmured as he picked up his father and took off into the sky in silence.

Earth's special forces were gathered by the door to the Pendulum Room in a silent anticipation. Nobody was saying a word, it was though there was a calm before a major storm. And the storm was Turles. Nobody, not even Goku could anticipate the power that Turles could wield, and why he had suddenly appeared and for what purpose. But nevertheless, they were waiting. Waiting for battle, and waiting with nervous anticipation. "Goku?" Krillin said, his voice penetrating the silence. "What do you know of Turles"

"Not much I'm afraid, Krillin." Goku replied sadly. "Other than our last fight, I have never seen him before. And I don't think I could have done anything to get him that mad at me before he came to earth." Goku said thoughtfully looking up at the sky. "That's weird." Tien said looking at Goku. "I mean I thought you killed him." he asked. "Yea Tien, that's what I thought too." Goku replied. "Apparently it wasn't a strong enough blast to kill him then, just get him angry I guess." Tien replied as he started to pace the floor. "Yea and I guess that's why he came back….to get revenge." Goku said finally. A long silence followed and Krillin was about to say something when suddenly Trunks landed softly within the group carrying a beat-up Vegeta.

"Whoa Trunks! What happened to Vegeta? Did he have a run-in with Turles?" Gohan asked as he ran to Trunks. He was soon followed by everybody else in haste. "Yea…and he wound up on the bad side of it I'm afraid." Trunks replied solemnly as he set Vegeta down. As Mr. Popo entered the room and started to bring Vegeta to heal up, the big door that leads into the Pendulum Room started to open slowly.

"Hey, it's opening!" Krillin yelled out as he noticed the door moving. "Hurry gang this is it!!" Goku yelled out in response as the Earth's Special Forces faced the door and readied for battle. The door continued to open and from the bright light stepped out Turles. He was battle-torn and had big scratches and bruises across his whole body. He blinked in the bright light and looked around at the crowd that was waiting for him with silent but determined anticipation. He was slightly out of breath, but looked at Goku and said, "Be ready to fight in one hour, right here." Goku just looked at Turles and said, "I'll be here" Upon hearing this, Turles took off into the sky and dove down to earth's surface. The group just watched him go, and then everybody started to tell Goku that they were going to stand and fight with him against Turles. Goku started to get everybody quiet and said, "Hey, hey!! Listen, I know you want to help me….and I appreciate it." he paused and looked around. "But I need to finish this myself, it's just something I need to do."

"Yea but Goku, we are here to help you." Trunks said indignantly. "Yea dad i'm not leaving you to fight alone!" Gohan added in running up to his dad. "No Gohan, Trunks…all of you…. I'm going to do this. But I want you to be ready to fight if need be. So stay close. In the meantime, let's get Vegeta to rest and Krillin, you go and get a Senzu beans." Goku said as he helped Trunks pick up Vegeta and they started to carry him to a bed so he could heal. "Ok Goku, I'll get right on that!" Krillin replied fast as he flew off the Lookout.

"The rest of you, go let Kami know what's going on, and get ready for Turles to arrive." Goku told Krillin, Tien and Gohan, as he and Trunks carried Vegeta away.

"So do you think toy can beat Turles, Goku? Trunks asked as they lay Vegeta onto a bed and left the room quietly. "Gee I don't know." Goku replied scratching his head. "Last time I could, but he may have gotten stronger since then. And he went into the Pendulum Room for some reason, when I find that stuff out I guess I'll know." Trunks listened quietly but then said, "But Goku, you're a Super-Sayain now! Of course you can beat him!" "Yea that's true, but he may be one too for all I know." Goku said seriously.

"Wow….you think so?" Trunks asked as they walked outside into the courtyard to meet Krillin. "I don't know. But it is possible. He's had a lot of time to train since our last meeting" Goku answered. "Hey guys! I got the Senzu beans, are you ready to fight Goku? Krillin yelled out as he landed next to them and handed the sack of senzu beans to Goku. "Hey krillin , I'm ready to fight, and I think you should hold onto the senzus for me." Goku said as he started to stretch. "Ok, how much time is left anyway?" Krillin asked.

Trunks looked up at the sun and said, "About 45 minutes." "Wow I hope your ready Goku…" Krillin trailed off. "Yea me too…me too…" Goku answered, then silence ensued.

**Next time on the The Vengeance of Turles, The fight begins between Turles and Goku!! These two Super-Sayains start a colossal battle that only one will survive!! Don't miss part 4 of The Vengeance of Turles!!**


	4. Part 4

The Vengeance of Turles - Part 4

One hour later, Kami's Lookout had become the most important place in the world. This once peaceful sanctuary turned into a waiting battlefield for two of the most powerful entities this side of the Galaxy. Mr. Popo stood nervously next to Kami as they both looked on to Goku, who stood lone in the center of the makeshift battle ring. He wondered to himself if Turles would really show, but alas he did….quite fast too. So fast that it seemed he had blinked into existence. So fast that even Goku was surprised, for he had seen it before…this type of teleportation. Turles looked smugly on at all the surprise around him by his entrance.

"What?" Turles asked them all, "You think Kakarott is the only one to have visited Yardrat?" He then smiled even more smugly then before, and seemed to enjoy their obvious discomfort at his newly found power. "Too bad they didn't not have much more to teach me other than this useful mode of transportation."

"Why is that, fiend?" Krillin angrily demanded up from the side of the ring.

"Because," Turles answered as he continued to stare down Goku, "I had to destroy them by giving them a new moon once they had told me their secrets." He finished with a laugh.

"You monster….you ape-like monster!!" Gohan yelled out as Krillin put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Quiet boy," Turles looked at Gohan as he continued, "just because you have abandoned your Sayain heritage does not mean that a true warrior such as myself has done so."

"Leave them out of this Turles." Goku replied as he caught Turles gaze yet again. "They are leaving anyway. We will be the only ones here to decide this."

"No Dad!" Gohan protested.

"Goku, let us stay to help….if we can." Krillin quickly added.

"No you two. This is something that I must do, and I must do it alone." Goku answered as his fists slowly clenched at his sides.

"Ha, good Kakarott I'm glad you finally realize the seriousness of the situation" Turles smirked in reply. Goku ignored this remark and turned toward Gohan, Krillin and the silent Picollo.

"Hey guys, I'll be fine don't you worry." Goku said with his goofy smile. "It's time you guys should go and I'll meet up with you after I beat him."

"Ok dad…." Gohan stammered with tears in his eyes.

"Goku, do not underestimate this one." Picollo rasped as he stared at Turles, who returned the steely glare. "He is not as weak as we once knew him and he is twice as dirty."

"I understand Picollo. Watch over my boy and Krillin." Goku replied.

"Good luck Goku." Krillin said as they turned to fly off the lookout.

"Thanks Krillin, you guys be careful and don't worry. I'll be fine here!" Goku said as he watched them fly into the distance until they disappeared into the setting sun.

"Ahh, I see somebody here has already conveniently removed this planets moon." Turles said as he scanned the darkening sky.

"For now it seems." Goku muttered as he powered up.

Goku noticed that Turles was not powering up internally for a fight as he was, and that made him wonder. Just what did he possess that allowed him to do that, and why was it not apparent to him?

"Kakarott!"

Goku looked behind him as at new voice boomed from behind and saw a very bloodied Vegeta racing towards the Lookout. In that instance of looking back, Turles lept into the air and fired a quick ball of energy at the back of Goku's head. The energy hit with a flash of red light, but it only fazed Goku enough as to where he lost sight of Vegeta momentarily.

"That was cheap!" Goku yelled as he held the back of his head and turned to face Turles.

"What do you expect! You are sad, Kakarott….you have really forsaken what you are!" Turles said as he powered his red ball of energy again.

"No, I have risen above what I was!!" Goku yelled in anger as he raced towards Turles, "Kaoiken Attack!!"

Goku was wreathed in red flame as his physical hits sped up to a blur. Turles blocked most of the them but was sent flying into the wall behind him on the last uppercut that landed. He rose with a smile, blood trickling from his lower lip.

"I truly hope that is not the apex of your power Kakarott, because if it is…..this will be a mercy kill!

"Don't you worry, it isn't." Goku replied in anger.

"Fool, you are no match for me." Turles replied then began to step forward, but stopped quickly.

Vegeta landed in between them both.

"So. You two couldn't wait for me, your Prince." Vegeta said to them both while turning to face Turles, his back to Goku.

"Vegeta, leave now! This is my fight." Goku said as he stepped next the former Sayain Prince.

"Yes my "Prince" you should leave before you receive a Royal Beating!" Turles laughed.

This infuriated Vegeta as he lept into the air and flew towards Turles. Turles sidestepped and again hit Vegeta in the back with a downward elbow attack that sent him sprawling. Vegeta quickly rose into the air however and shot into the sky while building a blue ball of energy. He stopped and let lose a huge blast of his reserved energy towards Turles. Goku lept out of the way and into the air towards Vegeta while Turles just stood there. Turles had a smug smile that quickly changed to puzzlement as the blast continued to grow larger as it approached him. Before he could move, it consumed him in a blue flash and explosion that rocked the Lookout.

"Vegeta, how did you amass that power so fast?!" Goku asked in midair as he came beside him.

"I am a Sayain Prince Kakarott, not a low-level like you two." Vegeta panted smugly, out of breath. "I have more power then you can dream of."

"Well, if that is so then I hope you have more for another blast." Goku said as he pointed below them to the Lookout.

The dust of the blast was clearing, and as it did a lone figure stood just below them. Turles was still there and unhurt, but he was different. A gold glow surrounded him and his hair was now up and had changed from the normal black to a bright gold.

Turles had become a Super-Sayain.

"What! How could this be Kakarott!! He is but a low-level warrior like you!"

Vegeta sputtered in anger.

"I was afraid of this…." Goku replied as he stared down at Turles. "We have a hard fight ahead of us Vegeta."

"You mean I do, fool!" As Vegeta flew down suddenly towards Turles with anger in his eyes and a golden wreath of energy growing around him.

Goku just stood there and looked out to the west as he saw Trunks approach the Lookout.

**Next up, the Two-Part Conclusion of The Vengeance of Turles**


	5. Part 5a

The Vengeance of Turles - Part 5a

Vegeta was angry….the angriest he has ever been in a long while. He was so angry by the lack of respect he was shown by this mere soldier that the Super Sayain from within him came out easy. Far easier than at any other time he could remember. As his hair became gold and stood up on his head, he saw a look on surprise on Turles's face as he roared towards him. "Good", Vegeta thought "After all, I am his Prince!"

As Vegeta reached him, he quickly flew to the left and shot an energy ball no more than two feet in front of Turles. Turles stepped to the other side, avoiding the blast, and took off into the air towards Goku. 

"What! How dare you!" Vegeta yelled as he saw his blast go into empty air and Turles take off out of the corner of his eye.

"Do not ignore me weakling!" 

Goku stood his ground and as Turles reached him, they traded a flurry of blows with none hitting. This went on for a minute above the Lookout as Vegeta watched with growing anger from the ground. The golden fire around him began to spark up yet again and grew with cackles of current.

"Now Vegeta!" Goku screamed as he was trading blows Turles in the sky above.

"Fine Kakarott, have it your way" Vegeta yelled with a smirk as he gathered an immense ball of red fury and flung it at them both. 

The ball of power was growing as it sped towards them, and at the instance of impact Goku himself turned Super Sayain and punched Turles with all his might into the power ball as tried to propel himself to the side. Turles however grabbed on to Goku as he was retracting his arm from the hit and pulled him into the impending ball of power with him. 

"Special Beam Cannon Fire!!"

Suddenly there as a yellow beam that arced into Turles hand…disinigrating it. 

Goku was free and he flew to the side, avoiding the monster energy ball. 

"Namek!!" Turles roared with anger as he saw Goku disappear in front of him along with his arm as he was absorbed by the energy ball and flung into space.

Goku came to the ground next to Vegeta who was visibly upset with the way things went.

"We do not have long, prepare yourselves." Piccolo said as he came up next to them.

"He is right, prepare Goku…he will be back." Trunks added as he landed softly next to Vegeta. He then became a Super Sayain as the golden energy surged around him, crackling along with Goku's and Vegeta's power.

"Such ease of command the boy has…" Vegeta thought as he watched his son transform.

"Look familiar Vegeta?" Goku laughed as he looked up to the energy ball that was disappearing into space with Turles behind it. Vegeta gave him a hateful stare as he clenched his fists from the memory of being beaten.

"What is the plan Goku?" Piccolo asked as he ignored the remark and stared at the three Super Sayains. 

"We wait I guess, he'll be back soon enough for me." Goku said looking up.

"Yes fool, then you can watch me beat him." Vegeta replied.

"Father you cannot, only Goku can. We know this." Trunks explained. "Although perhaps we all can."

"Three Super Sayains are a tough match for anyone…even Turles." Piccolo said thoughtfully. 

"If I leave anything left for these two that is." Vegeta said.

"Father, be real! You will be killed if you challenge him head-on!" Trunks yelled, turning to face Vegeta.

"Trunks, don't fan his fire…"Goku warned, stepping in between the two.

"Kakarott, stay out of this! I will show you all that I am the rightful heir to the Sayain Empire and that I will one day restore it to it's former glory!" Vegeta sputtered.

Goku was about to argue that when suddenly an all-too familiar voice from above said, "Ah Vegeta but we already have a leader!"

They all looked up and saw Turles land gently in front of them. He was still a Super-Sayain and he was mildly scratched and beaten up from the blast that he was able to escape from.

"Who, you?!" Vegeta sputtered angrily as he stepped towards Turles.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You see, I came here to kill Kakarott and then after that was accomplished I was going to see who else was alive to join our rebirth."

"But, I am now King so you will bow to me…..wait "our" rebirth? Who else is there Turles?" Vegeta asked intently, yet angrily.

"Oh many others. You see, I have managed to collect various Sayains that have escaped our planet's untimely destruction and we have banded together to find and settle a new homeworld….Planet Turles." Turles explained. At this point all four of the warriors stood quiet in shock and contemplated that as he continued, "We will then restart our profitable trade of Space Piracy and Planet Brokerage to make our name great again."

"Then why did you come here Turles, to try to conquer Earth again as so many of you Sayains have failed to do?" Piccolo asked as he looked at Vegeta briefly."No Namek, I came to get my revenge on the one Sayain who has disrespected me and lived…Kakarott." Turles answered looking at Goku.

"Then what Turles, you intend to enslave us!?" Trunks asked as he took a step forward next to his father.

"No boy, I hope you will join me. Even if you are a half-breed it seems, you have amazing power that I respect."

"And if I don't?

"Then you die here with Kakarott and your father." Turles answered.

"Nobody is going to die Turles." Goku said suddenly as he stepped forward as well, "You will turn around and leave this planet. We have no interest in your misguided mission or for your desire to have Vengeance on me."

"It is to bad for you then Kakarott, because I will kill you now."

"Not if I kill you first!" Vegeta said as he threw a punch at Turles. It connected and it sent Turles sprawling. He quickly got up however and began to power up a ball of energy above his head. As the ball of energy grew, Picollo yelled "Stop him! I have seen this attack before!"

"Have you now Namek?" Turles replied smirking as the now huge ball of energy began to grow. 

"For those of you who have not lost their heritage…I recommend looking at your new moon."

And with that statement Turles yelled out and threw the ball of energy into the sky.

"Nooo!!" Trunks and Picollo both yelled as there was a blinding flash from above.

The sky went temporarily dark after the flash, but it was still eerily bright out because of Earth's new, full moon. Turles looked up at his work and smiled, "Now, the real fight begins!" He said as his eyes changed and his hair grew long and wild. 

Goku watched him intently as the Lookout began to shake under Turles immense growing weight. "We have a fight you all, I hope you are ready."

"We have to get him off the Lookout, before he collapses it." Picollo said as the ground seemed to shake and groan as Turles got bigger. 

"But how?" Trunks asked

"By leaving him, he'll follow I am sure of that." Goku said. 

"But where to, where is a place populated sparsely enough so that we can make sure no one gets hurt from his destruction?" Trunks asked

"The Northern Plains, my old training grounds that will be perfect." said Picollo to Trunks

"You fools, it does not matter….but if you insist. I can beat him wherever we are." Vegeta said angrily.

"Then it is decided, lets go!" Trunks yelled as he flew down off the Lookout. Picollo followed him, as did Vegeta with a laugh.

Goku stayed on the Lookout for a minute and powered up an energy ball in his hand. He waited until the transformation was complete and watched for Oozaru Turles to look over to him. At this point, the Lookout was crumbling and shaking with each minor move made by Turles, Goku knew he had to go before it crumbled down.

"Hey monkey man!" Goku yelled to get Turles's attention. Turles looked down at Goku and let out a roar when he saw he was alone.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled as he flung the small ball at Turles's head. He then flew off the Lookout and followed the others north. The roaring stayed close behind him.

**Coming up, the conclusion of the Mini-Series.**


	6. Part 5b

**The Vengeance of Turles Part 5b**

The roaring never strayed far behind Goku as he followed the others to the Northern Plains. "He can fly as an Oozaru? I did not even know that could be done?!" Goku thought as he picked up speed once Vegeta came into sight in front of him.

"Vegeta, he's picking up speed, this guy is strong!" Goku said as he pulled up next to Vegeta in mid-flight.

"So what? He'll be a memory as soon as I am through with him." Vegeta answered through clenched teeth.

"Well before that takes place, we need to get a plan together when we get there to take that big ape down."

"Fine then Kakarott; let us land to meet him in battle." Vegeta replied sullenly as he began to descend into the Northern Plain Waste.

The two warriors landed just after Piccolo and Trunks had done so, and they were all silent as they prepared themselves for the coming battle.

They did not have to wait long. The enormous Oozaru came roaring into sight as a Super Sayain. The four warriors were stunned staring at the sight when suddenly Piccolo yelled, "I'll distract him, and you three Sayains do your damage!"

"Smart Namek." Vegeta thought as he joined Trunks and Goku in flight towards the mighty beast.

Turles was no longer sane in any capacity, but he was not stupid. Even as an oozaru he still managed to maintain the insight and intelligence he had in true form. This showed a sign of his power and training, Piccolo saw that…and used it to his advantage. Piccolo shot a strong beam of white energy at Turles's eyes and temporarily blinded him on his left side. Vegeta took this "blindsided" advantage and flew up to strike the very same eye that Piccolo struck with his blast. Turles let out a roar started to swing his fists wildly in front of his face to hit Vegeta. He continually missed and as he did so, Goku began to power up a Spirit Bomb."

"Trees. Flowers, Bees and Birds…hear me now!!" Goku screamed as he outstretched his arms towards the sky.

"Earth, Wind, Water and Fire…lend me your strength!" He continued as the golden wreath of flame grew around him more with every word and every piece of energy that floated to him from the planet.

"Hurry Kaka rot!!" Vegeta yelled as he ducked another massive fist while he pummeled the side of Turles's head.

"He is regaining his vision!" Piccolo yelled as he fired off another blast that was deflected by Turles arm-guard.

After Piccolo said this, Vegeta was struck by a swinging fist and sent flying into a boulder…he disappeared in a cloud of dust and rubble.

"Piccolo…I need…more….time!" Goku sputtered out through clenched teeth as he gathered more of the plant's energy.

"I am trying Goku." Piccolo thought as he shot another arc of energy towards Turles that was deflected easily. Turles was now looking at Goku and noticed his power level elevating rapidly. Piccolo knew that he needed to get attention back on him, and he had to do it alone for Vegeta was down.

"Fine then! Take this Turles!!!" Piccolo yelled as he flew into the air and right at the face of the mighty oozaru.

As Piccolo flew towards Turles, Goku suddenly realized he was near the end of the planets energy. He could draw no more. He hoped it would be enough as he looked up at the massive yellow that he held high above his Super Sayain form. It would have to be, and he would have to use it now.

Goku looked at Turles and saw that Piccolo was already thrown down with incredible speed to the ground, unconscious.

Suddenly there was an enormous crack as the mound of stone Vegeta was thrown into split into two. Goku paused his release of the Spirit Bomb just in time to see Vegeta rise from the stone as an oozaru.

"No! Why Vegeta?!?! I had him!!!" Goku yelled at the growing form of the Sayain Prince.

Vegeta let out a mighty roar as he narrowed his eyes towards Turles and began taking lumbering steps towards Turles. Turles took notice of Vegeta and suddenly seemed to forget about Goku. They went at with such fury that neither one really hit, only blocked each other continually. The ground shook and it felt like an earthquake to Goku. He was having a hard time holding up this Spirit Bomb and he knew he could not hold it for much longer. He could not fire it at Turles now for Vegeta might also be destroyed, but if he let it go it would be wasted.

"Goku, what is happening??!?!" A familiar voice said as somebody landed softly beside him.

"Trunks!! I am so glad to see you, here can you help me hold this?" Goku asked in panting breaths to the youth beside him.

"Sure..." Trunks said uncertainly as he grabbed one end of the Spirit Bomb while in Super Sayain form. This sent golden sparks flying as the three energies of force came together as one.

"Why is my father an oozaru? And why are you sitting here holding this?" Trunks asked as he watched the battle unfold ahead intently.

"Yea, and why did you ditch us dad!?!?" Gohan piped in as he landed next to Goku on the other side.

"Gohan! I'm sorry you guys, Vegeta got kind of headstrong…" Goku trailed off.

"I see that. And look where it has lead him." Trunks said angrily through clenched teeth.

"What is the plan dad? Where is Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Gohan he is down, go and find him then go back to Kami's. We can handle this and I need you there to get him to safety." Goku said as he tried to turn his head and look at Gohan.

"He fell that way." Goku added as he jerked his head to the left, past Trunks.

"No problem dad!" Gohan said as he flew behind him and into the mess of boulders and rocks that were now the Northern Plains to find Piccolo.

"Trunks, I need you to distract Vegeta away from Turles so that I can hit him with this Spirit Bomb."

Goku said in a quieter voice to Trunks.

"Sure Goku, can you hold this till then?"

"Yea, I think so. Listen Trunks be careful. I have been watching Vegeta and I do not think he has the same amount of mastery and control in the oozaru form that Turles has. He may not know you too well, or may not care." Goku warned Trunks as they shifted the Spirit Bomb solely back onto Goku.

"I am not surprised…the stupid fool. Becoming like Turles to beat him when he clearly can't. It will surely be the death of him." Trunks muttered as he powered up and flew off to get the attention of his father.

Trunks flew towards his father and landed on a small precipice just outside of Vegetas reach. Vegeta did not notice Trunks or much of anything else for that matter except for Turles and the anger he felt toward him. The two oozarus crashed into each other over and over again with a never-ending source of energy. Trunks waited until Vegeta landed a hard blow to the side of Turles face that sent him sprawling into a mountainside with an earth-shattering blast.

"Father, step back!" Trunks yelled with all his might as he flew upwards to be level with Vegeta.

Vegeta did not listen, or care, because he lumbered towards Turles who was now slowly getting back up.

"Father stop!" Trunks screamed as he darted around his father face like a fly. Vegeta briefly took notice of him, but only to swat at him like a bug as he kept moving towards his enemy. He also began to open his mouth to gather a ball of energy to fire at Turles.

"Fine then. Forgive me father." Trunks said softly as he flew backwards a lil ways and began to power up a small ball of white energy.

"There, this should get your attention!" Trunks yelled as he fired the glowing ball directly at Vegeta just as he let loose the ray of power from his mouth towards Turles. The two shot fired on different people created a sonic boom that nearly shook the Spirit Bomb off of Goku's shoulder.

Vegeta was hit in the shoulder and a smoking black hole was left, piercing through his armor. Turles was also hit and dropped like a stone, causing the earth to shake so violently that this time Goku lost his hold of the Spirit Bomb. Instead of dropping it, he threw it at Turles with all his might.

"Trunks, Vegeta its coming!!" Goku yelled with his last ounce of energy as he fell to the ground unconscious…completely drained of energy from having to hold the Spirit Bomb for so long.

Vegeta was falling to the ground from his wound, but he was falling into the outer edge of where the Spirit Bomb would hit near Turles. Trunks saw that Goku was out for the count and knew that it was up to him and him alone to save his father's life.

"Father!!!!" Trunks yelled as flew towards his father's massive falling form. Trunks used all the energy he had as he raced to his father and tried to beat the slow ball of the planet's energy that was coming squarely at them all. The golden wreath of energy was growing and sparking around him as he got closer and with a massive burst of power he hit his father with all he could to the side. It was enough power to push Vegeta out of harm's way, but it stopped Trunks cold in his tracks. He was drained and was only able to look at the approaching ball of light and waited to be consumed.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Kaka rot, how long have I been unconscious and where is Turles!!" Vegeta suddenly yelled as he sat up straight in the bed he had been in a coma in for the three weeks after the battle.

"Goku is not here…but I will get him." A female voice answered as she left the room.

"Bulma? What are you doing here? Where am I ?" Vegeta asked puzzled as he watched her leave and he settled back down into the bed. Vegeta looked around and it was clear that he was somewhere in Kami's Lookout for the earthy artworks on the walls were quite distasteful to him. Goku and Gohan both came into the room followed by Bulma and Krillin. Everyone looked so somber.

"Did we get Turles Kakarot? Or rather did I dispose of the problem?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Not quite…" Goku answered as he looked around the room nervously. Gohan just stared at Vegeta, quite angrily and everyone else was very quiet.

"Well did we or not?!? And you boy, what are you staring at?" Vegeta asked Gohan angrily as he sat up in bed once more and tried to stand. He could not however, for he was too sore still from the battle.

Gohan looked down and away after Vegeta confronted him and Goku quickly said, "What do you remember of the battle Vegeta?"

"I remember beating up on Turles pretty well, he was no match for me of course." Vegeta said.

"Well if you were as strong as you say you are then Piccolo and Trunks would not be de…." Krillin answered fast and angrily.

"Krillin!" Goku said, cutting him short. "Things happened for a reason, there is no blame on any individual. We all tried our best…right Vegeta?" Goku said as he looked firmly at Vegeta who was starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Where is the boy, and the Namek?" Vegeta asked as he looked around and noticed who was missing.

"I hate to be the one to tell you Vegeta but Trunks…your son…is gone." Goku said slowly as he knelt next to the bed. Bulma rushed out of the room in tears as Goku said this and Krillin quickly took off after her down the hallway to try to console her.

Upon hearing the news Vegeta was very silent.

"And Piccolo is dead….along with Kami." Goku finished as Gohan started to softly cry.

"There there Gohan, we will all be reunited again in a happier place I promise!" Goku said as he turned towards Gohan and gave him a hug to reassure him.

Vegeta just looked around and for once he felt sadness, his bloodline was dead. His only child who would carry his Sayain name, even though he was a half-blood.

"Wait Kakarot what do you mean Gone? Is he dead or what?" Vegeta suddenly asked sitting up again.

"Well, we are not sure. Gohan found Piccolos body but Trunks was nowhere to be found. Both neither he nor Turles have turned up since then and we cannot sense them on this planet anymore." Goku replied as he stood up and scratched his head.

"Have you been searching you idiot??" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Yes, for three weeks now. They do not seem to be on the planet." Goku replied.

"Peculiar…" Vegeta said as he laid back into bed.

"Rest up Vegeta and we will find them, I promise." Goku said as he began to move towards the door with his hand around a sobbing Gohan.

"Wait," Vegeta said. "Boy, come over here." He motioned towards Gohan.

"Yes…" Gohan stopped and turned towards the Prince.

"I am sorry the Namek…your friend…has died. For a Namek he was a valiant warrior and he will be missed by his friends." Vegeta said very seriously as he looked into Gohan's eyes.

"Thank you.." Gohan said very unsurely but without a tear.

"C'mon Gohan we have a lot of work to do. We have to find a new guardian for Earth now that Kami is gone and we have to find a way to locate Trunks and Turles off planet." Goku said as he put his arm around his son and walked out the door.

"We will find my son, and also Turles. Then, I will have my revenge…of that you can be sure of." Vegeta said softly after they left. He then laid back onto the pillow with a wicked smile on his face, the smile of Vengeance.

**  
This concludes the 5-Part mini-series The Vengeance of Turles. Now, look for the new full Saga that was introdcued by the amazing return of Turles…The Space Pirate Saga! In this saga we will find out what happened to Trunks and Turles after that battle. Also, we will be picking a new Guardian of Earth in the meantime! So stays tuned and as always, please review!**


End file.
